


Lena Luthor is a Lesbian

by LexaTargaryen



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gay Sex, Lena Luthor Is A Lesbian, Mon-El can fuck off, Sanvers - Freeform, Sanves endgame, Supercorp endgame, very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10038383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexaTargaryen/pseuds/LexaTargaryen
Summary: After Mon-El confesses his fellings to Kara she is absolutley digusted and goes over to Lena.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lena Luthor is a Lesbian and SG writers can choke.

Disgust. That's all she fells in this moment. Mon-El disrespects her all the time and actually thinks that she would date him or even feel something for him? Because she definetly doesn't. She has fellings for someone though. And that certain someone is the CEO of L-Corp. Yes, that special CEO is Lena Luthor. if she's honest she has had feelings for the beautiful woman ever since she met for the first time. She was intoxicated by the looks Lena was giving her back then and she still is now. Every time they meet up for their daily lunch she could swear that Lena is checking her out. To be fair, Kara does the same to Lena. She just can't help it. Lena is the most beautiful woman she has ever seen and the most sexy one, too. Every time they spend time together she just wants to rip Lena's clothes off and fuck her right there, right now. She doesn't though because she doesn't really know if Lena actually likes her more than a friend. Who is she kidding? Of course Lena wants her, too. Kara has to admit that she's scared. She wants everything they do to be perfect and fucking Lena on top of a table in a full restaurant is definetly not so perfect. But now, after Mon-El had confessed his feelings for her she doesn't care about everything being perfect anymore. No, all she wants is Lena.  
So she goes over to Lena's apartment. To say she's nervous is quite an understatement. She is terrified. But "oh well" she thinks, "it's now or never.". Kara knocks on Lena's door, her heart beating 10000 times faster than usual. She is standing there for just five seconds and the door opens, revealing a smiling Lena. Kara swore her heart skipped a beat at that moment. Lena was wearing blue boxer short, a white tank top and a blue flannel above. She has her hair in a ponytail. It's a simple, casual outfit but Kara thinks it's the most beautiful thing ever. "Hello Kara," Lena says still smiling at the alien, letting her in, "it's nice to see you, please come in." "To what do I owe the pleasure." The CEO asks, looking at Kara while she makes her way into Lena's apartment. "Well I have something to tell you." The blonde says, adjusting her glasses. "Lena, I'm going to make it quick, I have feelings for you. I've fallen in love you the first time we met each other and I'm tired of hiding it." Kara says, looking Lena dead into the eyes.  
All the CEO can do is smirk and say "Finally." before she throws herself at Kara and kisses her with everything she has. Their tounges wrestel for dominance and in the end Lena wins that battle. She guides Kara slowly towards her couch, gently laying the alien down before straddling her. They make-out for a bit before Lena takes of her flannel and top, taking Kara's hands and placing them on her boobs. Kara is fascinated by the feeling of Lena's tits in her hands and squeezes and massages them, drawing a loud moan from Lena's lips. That sound is the hottest one Kara has ever heard in her life. So Kara starts to suck on Lena's nipples which by now, could cut glass. Kara flipps them over instantly thrusting three fingers into Lena who screams in pleasure. The alien doesn't hesitate to speed her motions up causing Lena to turn into a screaming and moaning mess. With Kara sucking her clit and her nipples it doesn' take long for her to cum all over her lovers fingers and face. "Well," she says smiling at Kara, "I'm glad I'm gay, because that was the best sex I've ever had."  
So they continue making love the whole night. They've been in a relationship ever since and married for five years. They have a beautiful daughter called Lexa and are living happily, together.


End file.
